Oleo sobre lienzo
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Hay ojos que nos miran allá donde vayamos. Hay seres que saben cosas que nunca imaginaremos. Hay quien se marcha dejando una huella perpetua en el lugar que más amó...


_Este drabble (porque no llega ni a shot, la verdad) es fruto de un experimento (o del delirio, ya no estoy segura) con motivo de una ocasión especial. Le prometí a alguien que lo publicaría, y aquí está._

_Se llama así y tiene estos personajes porque sé que a la persona a la que está dedicado le gusta pintar, y le gustan ellos. Ha sido difícil, y por eso finalmente este fic no fue **su** fic, pero tenía que ponerlo de todas formas. Espero que te guste, a pesar de todo._

_Feliz no- cumpleaños, Sig ;)_

* * *

-¿Siempre ha tenido la mesa esa mancha oscura a la derecha?-la voz suena extraña, aunque sigue siendo la misma. El tono, preocupado. Pero jovial. Como si nada importara lo suficiente como para perder la nueva perspectiva.

Una tosecilla burlona a su izquierda le hace girar la cabeza. Es un gesto curioso porque, realmente, _puede verlo_.

-Siempre, Albus. Tú mismo la creaste, derramando una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Oh, vaya. No lo recordaba.-la mirada azul del director pasea por toda la estancia, examinando al detalle los más mínimos rincones.-Qué barbaridad, ¡tenía los libros ordenados por orden alfabético del apodo del escritor!

-Algo realmente estúpido, si quieres mi opinión.-responde su compañero.

Dumbledore alza una ceja, pensativo.

-Bueno, no tan estúpido teniendo en cuenta que la inmensa mayoría de magos son conocidos por títulos nobiliarios o apodos que les ha dado la historia. ¿En qué letra buscarías tú a Thomas Riddle?

Su interlocutor, en lugar de toser, arruga la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo ciertamente desagradable.

-Eso es diferente-adopta un tono más serio y casi hasta parece que reprende al recién llegado por su actitud-Debes tener más respeto por ciertas cosas, Dumbledore. Ya no estás ahí abajo.

Albus Dumbledore se acaricia la larga y blanca barba y asiente con gesto distraído.

-¿Lo recuerdas, Phineas?-el otro lo mira con incredulidad-¿Recuerdas el día que vino por última vez?

Phineas Nigellus Black suspira, y asiente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. En realidad, Albus-baja el tono de voz-Lo recuerdo todo. También recuerdo el primer día, y el segundo y el tercero.

Dumbledore lo mira por primera vez con la sensación de que son iguales. Es un sentimiento curioso. Entonces, saca por inercia un caramelo de limón del bolsillo de la túnica y se lo lleva a la boca; y tiene una sensación continua de _deja vù_. Sabe que se acaba de tomar uno hace apenas unos minutos. Y sabe que pasará mucho tiempo tomándolos sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Sabes? La percepción del tiempo es muy engañosa. Es como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer-perdido como está, en sus recuerdos, Phineas olvida por un momento al novato que está a su derecha (a pesar de que es, incluso, mayor que él).

_Sentado en la mesa, con los codos apoyados sobre la madera de cedro, brillante y pulida, Albus Dumbledore miraba con detenimiento la figura del niño que había frente a él. Un hombrecillo, casi. Alto, delgado, con las facciones limpias y rectas, pálido, ojos negros. Era altivo, sin duda. En eso se parecían ambos._

-¿Es muy aburrido?- pregunta de pronto Dumbledore. Phineas alza la cabeza, sorprendido por la interrupción. No le gusta que le interrumpan. No le gusta que no le tomen en serio.

-¿Aburrido?-repite con aspereza-¿De dónde te sacas esa idea?

Le irrita ese comportamiento que Albus Dumbledore tiene de forma perpetua. Como si fuera inocente, como si detrás de cada pequeña luz hubiera un enorme universo. Siempre tan adorable, tan comprensivo, tan condescendiente…

Albus se encoge de hombros, mientras se acaricia la barba en un gesto mecánico.

-Un descendiente tuyo me dijo una vez que era muy aburrido.

Phineas alza una ceja y bufa.

-Sirius Black-masculla entre dientes. Se cruza de brazos y se da cuenta de que está pensando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fuera de la línea típica de su pensamiento. A veces, cuando está fijo ahí arriba, mirándolo todo por encima de las cabezas de los demás, cree que nada importa ya, y que haga lo que haga, es imposible que se le tenga en cuenta. Es un extraño espectador, que olvida continuamente lo que sucede, pero que recuerda todos los segundos que permanece mirando. Echa un vistazo a su compañero, y de pronto casi siente lástima.

_-No pienso tolerar un comportamiento así, señor Black-recriminaba Dumbledore al joven Sirius. Sentado en el mismo sitio en el que años atrás lo hizo Tom Riddle Junior, **cuando sólo era Tom**, Sirius Black mantenía el ceño fruncido. Tan fruncido como oscuro. Por aquel entonces, Sirius Black no era, todavía,** solo Sirius**._

Ahora, sin embargo, Sirius Black tan solo es un vago recuerdo. Él mismo es a veces incapaz de enfocar su cara. Claro que, ahora que lo piensa, lo conoció cuando ya estaba muerto. Y recordar a la gente que conoces cuando solo eres un retrato y repites mecánicamente tus gestos más típicos no tiene mucho valor. En realidad, podría decir que no conoce a Sirius Black. O que no le hubiera gustado conocerlo. Pero pasa lo mismo que con Tom Riddle. Phineas sabe (siempre lo ha sabido) que si él hubiera sido el director del colegio en aquella época, no hubiera sentido indiferencia por el chiquillo. Dumbledore no la sintió, pero él, que era un Black, no hubiera podido que sentir menos que admiración. Porque Phineas es completamente Slytherin. Y al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore es Gryffindor. No podría entenderlo como lo hace él.

-¿Se pasa alguna vez esto?-pregunta de nuevo Albus Dumbledore. Phineas chasquea la lengua, y tose, aburrido y cansado. Sí que es aburrido, ahora que lo piensa.-Es muy curiosa la sensación, Phineas. Nunca me hablaste de ella.

Phineas Nigellus ha visto a Dumbledore hacer cosas de cara y a espaldas del colegio. Es el experto en "nunca hablar de". Y sin embargo, el tono con el que, de forma imperiosa, exige que se le informe de algo, es infantil y cabezota. Los retratos no pueden meterse en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Phineas intuye que Albus será el primero en romper esa regla.

Black rueda los ojos, y apoya la cabeza en la palma de la mano, mientras suspira. Lleva tantos años viendo pasar la vida por delante de su retrato que puede decir que sabe más sobre qué significa estar vivo que los que realmente lo están. A su lado, Albus Dumbledore saca un caramelo de limón del bolsillo. Se siente como un chiquillo, descubriendo, a cada momento, un matiz nuevo de su propia pintura.

Quizá, cuando descubra que lo que pasa es que está muerto, deje de hacerle tanta gracia ser un cuadro, y también él se aburra.

* * *

_Avisé al principio que no era gran cosa :P_

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole_


End file.
